Wordgirl as a baby
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it ad and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

This is when wordgirl also known as Becky Botsford when she was found by Mr. and Mrs. Botsford as a baby. She needs a diaper change after her first bath on earth. Will say vagina in it. Wordgirl/Becky's in have 8 chapters in it.

"She needs a bath," said Mrs. Botsford, "And put a new diaper after she is cleaned and dried."

"I will get her naked," said Mr. Botsford, "Her vagina looks normal."

"All baby girls do," said Mrs. Botsford, "As well asa nice and smooth front."

"This baby girl is sure happy playing in her bath," said Mr. Botsford, "With that rubber duck we bought her."

"Yes indeed Tim," said Mrs. Botsford, "Becky here is sure a cute baby."

She played in her bath and got nice and clean. They have a fresh diaper for her along with footie pajamas. She loves bath. She already can read. Because she is an alien from planet Lexicon. Which makes her a super human on Earth.

"She enjoyed her bath," said Mr. Botsford, "And loves her pajamas."

"Now to put her to bed," said Mrs. Botsford, "And yes for both your questions."

"Who will read to her?", said Mr. Botsford, Me our you first day?"

"I will read for her tonight," said Mrs. Botsford, "And you can tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," said Mr. Botsford, "I hope she loves her room."

She laid her in her crib and read to her. She as in Becky went fast to sleep. Unlike most people she will remember it all. She is what is called a human alien. She looks like people from Earth only they have super powers on Earth.

"Is she fast a sleep?" said Mr. Botsford, "In her crib?"

"She sure is," said , "She is sleeping like an angel."

"That is good", said Mr. Botsford, "I can sure tell."

"Now we go to bed," said Mrs. Botsford,"We will sleep."

They went to bed. See what happens next time.


	2. Violet and mom

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

Becky woke up crying. So Tim took off her old wet diaper. Put poweder and baby oil on her girl crotch. And changed into a new diaper and new clothes. She is happy again. So she is playing with blocks. Tim see's she is very smart baby girl.

"Becky that is very good," said Tim, "You are very smart girl."

"Yes she is," said Mrs. Botsford, "She might be adopted but we will treat her like our own."

"Maybe we can have a sibling for her," said Tim, "One of these days."

"No reason we can't," said Mrs. Botsford, "We aren't sterile."

"That is true," said Tim, "A sibling will be good for her."

They took her to the supermarket. They all think Becky is a very good looking Hispanic girl. They have no idea she is an alien. And become wordgirl who will save the city many time with captain Huggy face. Who is a hero in fact.

"She is a good looking girl," said Violet's mom, "This is Violet my daughter."

"Let's hope they become friends," said Mrs. Botsford, "Nice to meet you."

"They seem to like each other," said Tim, "They are playing with each other."

"They will become friends," said Violet's mom, "Well friends already."

"We can hire her as babysitter," said Mrs. Botsford, "Will you babysit her next week?"

"I sure can," said Violet's mom, "And i sure will."

Next week came. We see Becky and Violet talking in baby talk but it will be in regular for us to hear what they are saying.

"Are we friends now?" said Becky, 'I just want to know."

"We sure are," said Violet, "No reason we aren't."

"That is good," said Becky, "Violet we will be friends for life."

"Yes we are," said Violet, "You are a good girl."

"Is your front under your diaper nice and smooth?" said Becky, "And have an opening between the legs?"

"I sure do," said Violet, "We will see them in the bath naked."

Next episode they take a bath together. And later meet Scoops. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Scoops

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

Becky and Violet are in the bathroom and stripped naked and put in the bath. They have their bath toys and playing with them. And talking in baby talk but we can understand them. Becky has a hand on her own girl crotch feeling it up. Because it is nice and smooth like human girls do. In fact she is a super human. So human but not from Earth but Lexicon.

"Yes it is smooth," said Becky, "How about yours?"

"Mine sure is," said Violet, "All girls do."

"I heard boys don't," said Becky, "They have an appendage hanging down with a round thing under it."

"What does it look like?" said Violet, "I just want to know."

"Not sure i never seen a boy naked," said Becky, "Because we are both girls."

They got dried off after their bath and put in footie pajamas for bed. The Botsfords are out of town for a week. One day they will have a sibling for Becky. Who we know is T.J. Botsford. Who is leader of the wordgirl fanclub. Next day at the park.

"Who is that?" said Becky, "That boy over there?"

"That is Todd Ming," sid Violet, "I want you to meet him."

"Hi i am Becky," said Becky, "I was told to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Becky," said Scoops, "Call me Scoops."

"I sure will Scoops," said Becky, "Nice to meet you."

We see Ursula and Barbara. And they met them two girls. And a young Victoria Best. Who is even then an antagonist. Them three are at the Hislop house. Becky, Todd, and Violet. Them three will take a bath together right now. Them three was stripped naked. They saw a penis and scrotum for the first time. He is circumcised. And likes what they see.

"Scoops what is that?" said Becky, "That hangs down?"

"It is called a penis," said Scoops, "All boys have them as far as i know."

"That part looks cool," said Violet, "Do you play with it?"

"It sure is cool," said Scoops, 'And i only play with it at times. I wont do it here."

"That is good," said Becky, "Bath toys is what to play with."

They got dressed in footie pajamas and put to bed. Next chapter they meet the Smith sisters.


	4. The Smith sisters

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

Even though their parents are home they went to the park. Ursula and Barbara came to play with Becky, Violet, and Scoops. They introduced themselves to the three. And Tobey and Victoria are up to no good. Tobey is a brat of a boy.

"Hi i am Ursula," said Ursula, "And my sister Barbara,"

"Hi you three," said Barbara, "Can we play with you three?"

"Hi iam am Becky," said Becky, "And i say yes we can."

"You sure can," said Violet, "I am Violet Hislop."

"And i also say yes," said Scoops, "I am Todd you can call me Scoops."

Them three are now playing with the Smith sisters. Tobey put sand down another boys diaper. Not on his butt area but where his penis is at. All boys have them. He is crying. Tobey was took home. He is in a bit of trouble by doing that.

"That is a bad boy," said Becky, "For putting sand in that other boys diaper."

"Let's hope he is circumcised," said Scoops, "Like i was. I remember mine well."

"We get to see soon," said Becky, "I wet my diaper so time for me to cry."

"I also need one," said Scoops, "I also wet mine. So i must also cry."

"And same here," said Violet, "Let us now cry."

They cried and getting their diapers changed on a quilt on the ground next to each other. Soon the three will be in nothing but diapers when they go to the Botsford house. The mother of that boy see's Scoops circumcised penis and talking about that now to the Ming family.

"Good he is circumcised," said that mom, "I had it done to my son. So that sand didn't go in it just on it."

"Circumcision is a good thing," said Mrs. Ming, "Even though most Korean boys aren't Todd got it done."

"Time to go home," said Mrs. Botsford, "They can play at out house."

"Yes they can," said Violet's mom, "Violet sure will."

"Same as Todd," said Mrs. Ming, "They will only be in diapers."

They went home to play. They are only wearing diapers. The Smith sister are also there. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Bridget

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

Bridget went to that house. The three babies got dressed by their mom's. And went to the park. Tobey and Victoria is bullying soom other babies. Bridget can't stand it anymore. So she is talking to their parents and seeing what is going on.

"I will deal with her now," said Mrs. Best, "Thanks for showing us."

"No problem ma,am," said Bridget, "Let's hope she calms down as she gets older."

"I hope she doesn't," said Tobey's mom, "Same goes for Tobey."

"Let's hope they do calm down," said Bridget, "I have no problems with my two baby sisters."

"If Tobey does someone must stop him," said Tobey's mom, "So he can be dealt with."

They have no idea yet that the one who will stop them is Becky. She will be known as wordgirl. That she is an alien from planet Lexicon. A super human she is. A human but not from Earth. So she can pass off as Becky Botsford a regular human.

"Them two kids are trouble," said Becky, "I don't like them two they are bad."

"Let's hope they calm down," said Scoops, "Our a hero must stop them if they don't."

"Let's hope they do," said Violet, "Our some hero must stop them."

"Not sure who can," said Becky, "We are just babies."

"Very cute babies," said Scoops, "We are good looking kids."

After a bit the Ming's and Hislop mom are out of town. So the Botsfords will watch Scoops and Violet. Later they are in the bathroom and stripped naked and put in the bath along with bath toys to play with so they wont mess with certain parts called private parts. So they could do it in private only. They are talking as they play with the bath toys.

"Yeah i like my ship," said Scoops, "And my rubber duck."

"Same here Scoops," said Becky, "We are just babies after all."

"Same here," said Violet, "Only mine is a pink sail boat."

"We can see that," said Scoops, "Mine is a battleship."

"Yes we do," said Becky, "Mine is a yellow fishing boat."

After their bath they got dried and diapers and footie pajamas put on them. They fell a sleep. See what happens next.


	6. Boy's penis fell off

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

A baby is playing with his penis. It will soon fall off and he dies from loss of all his blood. That or get his sack and balls removed. So he will have just smooth flat skin. A nullo he coukd become. But he will die than live without them parts.

"That boy is playing with his penis," said Scoops, As you can see."

"If he wont stop it will fall off him," said Becky, "And he dies."

"He wont stop," said Violet, "It is turning black."

" That means it is ready to fall off," said Scoops, "I see a crack with blood."

"It fell off him," said Becky, "He is dying now."

His mom is sad he died. He died to blood loss. They all went home after that boy died. They are all talking about that. That it is very sad. He lost his life. So Scoops won't play with his. Or his can also fall off. The babies are talking first.

"That was sad," said Becky, "Dead like that."

"That is why i wont play with mine," said Scoops, "It is not a toy after all."

"Bath toys and toys are," said Violet, "Not body parts."

"Correct Violet," said Becky, "We are just babies."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "We use our diapers to go in."

Now we see the adults now talking about it. And what they say.

"Scoops better not play with his penis," said Mrs. Ming, "Or he would die."

"Bad way to die," said Mrs. Botsford, "So don't let himplay with his."

They went on and on about the death of that baby boy who's penis fell off him. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Boy's funeral part 1

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

The funeral for that boy is starting now. Becky and them are shocked that boy's penis fell off. And he died from massive blood loss. He lost all of his blood. His penis was uncircumcised and when he played with it then it fell off his body.

"That boy's penis fell off," said Becky, "Don't play with yours scoops."

"After i saw his fall off i wont," said Scoops, "So i will only pee with it. And i do in my diaper."

"We are babies," said Violet, "It is our bathroom."

"I guess so," said Scoops, "We take baths in ours."

"She means our toilet," said Becky, "We are babies we aren't potty trained yet."

They got lifted up to see the dead boy's body. His body is pale even though embalming fluid is in him. Because the way he lost all his blood the way it happened. They are all sad. The adults are talking about what he did to make his penis fall off.

"If you ever have a boy circumcise him," said boy's mom, "I meant have him circumcised."

"If we do have one he will be," said Mrs. Botsford, "Just like Todd here."

"Circumcision is good," said Mrs. Ming, "Just like my husband is."

"Let's hope we have a boy," said Mr. Botsford, "To carry on the name Botsford."

"Yes for a generation at least," said Mrs. Botsford, "He will be circumcised just like me."

They will have a son named T.J. Botsford. He will be a huge fan of wordgirl who he doesn't know is Becky. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	8. Boy's funeral part 2 and rubber ducks

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

The boy is now getting burried. After all he died when his penis fell off him. He had an infection playing with it made it worst. Made it fall off. He needed circumcised. His mom didn't believe in it until it fell off his body so believes in it now.

"He needed circumcised," said boy's mom, "It is my fault he got an infection do to tight foreskin."

"He was also playing with it," said Mrs. Botsford, "I will circumcise a son if we ever have one."

"We can check with a doctor if we can have kids," said Mr. Botsford, "If not we always have our adoptive girl Becky."

"Then we go see the doctor," said Mrs. Botsford, "I sure hope we can. A son will like you said carry the name Botsford for the rest of his life unless he goes into witness protection."

"Chances is small it happens," said Mr. Botsford, "You are the DA for this city."

They went to their doctor and proved they can have children. They will end up having a son named T.J. Botsford. Named after Mr. Botsford who's first name is Tim. So he is Tim Botsford Junior. Timothy is the full name so Tim is short so is T.J..

"We say good buy to Gary Sanders," said the preist, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."

"Good bye Gary," said his mom, "See you in heaven one day."

"We go to the same church," said Mrs. Botsford, "Most Hispanics are catholic. That is what we are."

"Yes of course," said boy's mom, "I should have got him circumcised."

"Because we can have kids," said Mr. Botsford, "If we have a son he will be circumcised just like me."

Now after the dinner after that they went home stripped naked and put in the bath.

"Scoops glad your playing with a rubber duck," said Becky, "And not your certain part."

"I wont play with my penis," said Scoops, "After all if i did mine would also fall off."

"If it does you can die," said Violet, "We don't want you dead."

"I don't want to die that way," said Scoops, "So my rubber duck and my boat."

"I prefer rubber ducks," said Becky, "They squeak as you squeeze them and they are cute."

All three loves rubber ducks the best. They got out dried off and put in footie pajamas and went to sleep in a crib. Seewhat happens next chapter.


	9. Naked babies

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

Next day their parents come to get Scoops and Violet home. But will let them play a few hours first. Little dothey know them three took off their diapers which is the only things they were wearing. So them three are fully naked.

"It feels good being naked," said Scoops, "We can see our genitals."

"You have a nice penis," said Becky, "And i have a nice vagina."

"Same as mine," said Violet, "Us two girls have nice and smooth fronts."

"That is true," said Becky, "Boy's don't have smooth fronts."

"Yes because of the penis," said Scoops, "Don't be afraid to say it's proper name."

They are just babies so they have no shame. And babies are known to strip naked. They will wet the floor. So they get diapers put back on. They haven't yet wet the floor. But they soon will. They use their diapers s a toilet being babies.

"Being naked is fun," said Scoops, "We are born this way."

"Yes it is fun," said Becky, "And yes we born this way."

"What if we wet the floor?" said Violet, "Cry about it?"

"Our parents can clean it up," said Becky, "And we don't need to cry about it."

"I just wet the floor," said Scoops, "Same with you two."

The parents came in and cleaned it up and put back into diapers. See what the parents say.

"I would have no problem if they didn't wet the floor," said Mrs. Botsford, "Now we clean it all up."

"Same here," said Mrs. Ming, "Todd here got naked before at home."

"Same as Violet," said Violet's mom, "What about Becky here?"

"Yes she did once," said Mrs. Botsford, "Time to put diapers on them."

Next chapter will be the last. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Last Chapter

Wordgirl as a baby

* * *

They are in diapers again. As time passed T.J. was born. He got circumcised to prevent infection. Becky is now a big sister. She wears panties now. Same as Emily. Scoops is wearing briefs now. Because he is a boy so no panties for him.

"T.J. here is healing from his circumcision," said Mrs. Botsford, "He has a bandage around and on his penis."

"His looks like mine soon," said T.J., "With the glands or head of the penis is showing when naked or pants and underwear down. You all seen mine before."

"Your the reason my brother is circumcised," said Becky, "As well as that boy who's penis fell off and he died."

"He did have an infection there," said Mrs. Botsford, "Playing with it made it fall off faster."

"Time to change his diaper," said Mr. Botsford, "You kids are free to watch."

They are watching him get it changed. They saw the bandage around his penis. Just not on his scortum because that is where his testicles are at. His penis is pretty big. Just not as big as some boys. T.J. doesn't mind the size just because he has one is important to him. He will use them one day to do it with a woman to have children of their own.

"When will the bandage come off?" said Becky, "So we can see his penis?"

"In a few days," said Mrs. Botsford, "You can help by throwing away the bandage when i take it off in three days."

"I can do that," said Becky, "Just be careful because that is a senitive part of boys."

"I will be careful," said Mrs. Botsford, "I was gental with Scoops when i washed his in the bath."

"That is true Becky," said Scoops, "She knows what to do."

In three days Mrs. Botsford removed the bandage gentaly off T.J.,s penis. They see it is healing well. No sign of any infections. They can see that. They see he is healing fast. As time past we see them as the ages as of the show.

"Yes i remember that time," said Becky, "Do you remember T.J.?"

"No i don't," said T. J., "I was just a newborn. But i know it is circumcised when i see my penis as i stand to pee and such. As well as in the bath or shower."

"You take baths the most," said Becky, "Playing with your rubber duck."

"I love that thing," said T.J. "Best bath toy ever invented."

"I agree with that," said Scoops, "You can come to the bath house aka public baths."

Next story they will have fun at the public baths. Seperate ends for genders. The end.


End file.
